


Eltanin.

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Remus y Lucius tienen a su segundo hijo.No es tan fácil como parece.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es un mini historia de tres capítulos que seguiría luego de No te metas con el lobo. (Son extras relacionados entre si lol) 
> 
> Si se quiere leer como algo aparte: Lucius y Remus estan unidos y ya tienen una niña de siete años. Sirius y Severus estan juntos y adoptaron a un niño
> 
> En este primer capítulo no aparecen Sirius y Sev pero aparecera casi seguro en el siguiente capítulo.

⸺ ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡El bebé está llorando!⸺ Lucy tocó su puerta y Lucius solo pudo pensar que habían olvidado poner el hechizo de privacidad para que su hija mayor no se despertara. Por supuesto que sabía que el bebé estaba llorando ¡Lo tenía en brazos!   
Eltanin había nacido hacía tres semanas, exactamente unos días después de la luna llena. El pequeño bebé que tenía una pelusa rubia como cabello tenía muy buenos pulmones.   
Remus se levantó de la cama restregando sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta y murmurarle algo a la pequeña antes de acompañarla de nuevo a su habitación y Lucius no pudo evitar pensar que le tocaba lo fácil.  
Su hijo pequeño se calló solo uno segundos para tomar aire y luego gritar.  
El patriarca sentía que su cabeza dolía demasiado, sabía que la única razón por la que el lugar no era un desastre era porque los elfos habían hecho un buen trabajo. Pero Eltanin había pasado de un niño que dormía mucho a uno que lloraba a todas horas en los últimos nueve días.   
Las ojeras estaban estropeando su rostro, el llanto incesante del bebé seguramente era más molesto para Remus quien tenía mejor oído pero no podían simplemente silenciar a su bebé con magia ¡Aunque había pensado seriamente en hacerlo!  
No estaba seguro de haber dormido más de tres horas seguidas en la última semana.   
⸺Vamos, amor… ⸺ Eltanin sollozó sin aceptar la mamadera, negándose a tomar y solo tratando de alejarlo de sí. Lucius suspiró y acarició su cabecita dejando la mamadera en la mesa de luz, sentándose al borde de la cama y atrayendo al pequeño a su pecho, el bebé movió su manito aferrándose a su ropa.  
Al niño no le gustaba ninguna fórmula. Ni una sola. Había gritado y llorado y pataleado, sin probar más que un sorbo de cada una. El medimago había dicho que era un bebé sano, que tal vez el sabor no le gustaba y habían tratado de encontrar una pero nada.   
La solución más fácil sería extraer leche y dejarla en una mamadera como “banco de reserva”, y eso sería realmente fácil si no fuera por las grietas.  
Amamantar nunca había sido cómodo para Lucius, primero con Lucy había una mezcla de vergüenza y pudor, pero había logrado acostumbrarse. Pero con Eltanin dolía, dolía demasiado.   
Esperar a que tuviera la suficiente hambre como para aceptar la formula había sido toda una pelea de voluntades que el bebé había ganado. El niño estaba dispuesto a desnutrirse antes de tomar algo que no le gustara y tenía un padre demasiado suave que apenas se pondría firme una media hora, maldita sea, él no podía luchar contra el bebé y Remus a la vez.   
Se rindió y lo dejó tomar, tratando de no hacer muecas al sentir el dolor.   
Estaba bien, estaba bien. Él había querido tener otro bebé.  
Había sido su maldita-grandiosa idea ¡Ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias!  
Por suerte Eltanin no tenía mucha hambre y lo soltó muy pronto, solo apegando su cabecita a su pecho y cerrando sus ojitos, dando pequeños hipidos de llanto. Lucius se acostó lentamente manteniéndolo contra su pecho y estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando el movimiento lo despertó, miró hacia Lucy quien gateaba en la cama para llegar a su lado. Remus se acostó del otro lado de la niña más dormido que despierto, sin verse mejor que él.   
⸺ ¿No podemos devolver al bebé?⸺ Murmuró Lucy de pronto y Lucius no pudo evitar reír. Se arrepintió enseguida porque despertó al bebé que estaba contra su pecho y, de nuevo, el llanto volvió a escucharse.   
Remus se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y Lucius pensó que estaba tratando de asfixiarse.   
Pero estaba bien, la noche anterior Remus se había hecho cargo. 

* * *

  
Eltanin había hecho tanto alboroto que recién a la hora de la cena Remus se dio cuenta que esa noche era luna llena. Se pasó la mano por la cara, disfrutando de los minutos de silencio mientras cocinaba.   
Lucy estaba dormida en el sillón ya que la noche anterior se había negado a volver a su habitación. Terminar con dos niños llorando no habría sido bueno así que no insistieron demasiado en ese hecho. Lucius estaba dormitando con el pequeño en brazos quien se había dormido también, a pesar de que ese día había llorado desde el amanecer.   
Podría dejar a los elfos terminar de cocinar y acostarse un rato pero sentía que si salía de la cocina despertaría al bebé. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y volvió en si al sentir que el aceite le salpicó, rápidamente apagó el fuego pensando que se había dormido parado por unos minutos.   
Necesitaban organizarse mejor, Eltanin los había destruido en solo diez días.   
Los elfos sirvieron todo rápidamente y él miró hacia su familia en silencio pensando que podría solo dejarlos dormir, no necesitaba compañía para la luna llena y con suerte el bebé no se despertaba hasta dentro de unas horas.   
Pero Eltanin, como que si leyera sus pensamientos, empezó a removerse y sollozó. Remus se lo quitó rápidamente a Lucius de los brazos sin despertarlo y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad antes de meterse en la cocina, justo antes de que el bebé llorara.   
Acarició las mejillas rojas del pequeño y trató de mecerlo, hacía menos de una hora había sido alimentado así que no creía que fuera por ello. Su pañal estaba limpio y él no dejaba de mover sus manitos dando varios sollozos.   
⸺Shhh. ⸺ Besó su cabecita y se apoyó contra la mesada apegándolo más a él, Eltanin hipó aferrándose a su ropa. Remus se preguntó si le dolía algo por lo que lo colocó suavemente sobre la mesa luego de usar algunos hechizos para que no sea incomodo, tocó los pequeños pies del bebé, lo revisó cuidadosamente pero él no parecía tener ninguna queja. Tal vez mañana deberían volverlo a llevar para una revisión general.   
Apoyó unos segundos su cabeza en la mesada para pensar y solo abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando el bebé lloró a todo pulmón. Remus se incorporó de pronto mirando hacia el niño que seguía en la misma posición y lo miraba.   
⸺Es su hora de comer.⸺ Lucius se pasó la mano por la cara antes de acercarse y alzar al niño, Remus asintió preguntándose aun cuanto tiempo se había dormido y besó la frente del omega. Tal vez el lobo solo dormiría o jugaría con Lucy un rato y luego dormiría. Realmente necesitaba dormir.   
Aunque en realidad no había sentido al lobo como tal a pesar de que esa noche era luna llena. Tal vez tenía demasiado sueño para que sus instintos fueran más fuertes.   
La cena fue demasiado rápida, nadie mencionó el hecho de que se había pasado un poco la sal o la cocción, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguno estuviera lo suficientemente despierto como para decirlo.   
Cuanto más escuchaba al pequeño llorar más inútil se sentía y que la comida ni siquiera le saliera bien en esos momentos solo hizo que el peso aumentara sobre él. Pero se negó a mostrarse afectado o más triste, lo que menos quería era poner una preocupación más en la lista. 

* * *

  
No creía que fuera una buena idea presentarle al lobo al bebé cuando este no se callaba. Moony podía sentirse aturdido por los llantos y lo que menos quería era que gruñera por casualidad.   
Habían decidido que Remus se transformaría, Lucy saldría unos minutos después acompañada por la elfina y Lucius elegiría si Eltanin estaba de humor o no para bajar.  
El patriarca se ató el cabello en una cola pensando que necesitaba un largo, muy largo baño caliente. Puso los hechizos de privacidad para que el lobo no escuchara al bebé llorar y no se pusiera nervioso y dejó a Eltanin sobre la cama.  
Apenas lo soltó el pequeño empezó a llorar con fuerza, Lucius agarró su manito pero Eltanin se removió gritando, agitando sus puñitos mientras todo su rostro se volvía rojo como que si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño y apoyó su mano en su carita notando que estaba caliente, pero no pudo evitar el respingo al escuchar el aullido del lobo afuera.   
Miró hacia la ventana por un segundo antes de escuchar el crujido.   
El grito aumentó antes de la transformación y él no sabía qué hacer. No había manera de calmarlo, no había manera de ayudar. Incluso cuando el llanto se transformó en un chillido Lucius se quedó quieto en su lugar incapaz de hacer nada.   
Aunque solo pasaron minutos él los sintió como horas, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos sudaban de manera fría. Quería retenerlo y abrazarlo pero podría lastimarlo más pero…  
El pequeño cachorro de lobo dio pequeños llantos, tratando de arrastrarse pero estaba ciego. Se parecía a un cachorro recién nacido, con los ojos cerrados, con el pelaje aun contra su piel.  
Ni siquiera habían pensado la posibilidad ya que en el embarazo no se habían presentado síntomas de que Eltanin fuera un hombre lobo.   
¡No tenía idea de cómo cuidar uno!  
Agarró una de las pequeñas mantas de bebé y envolvió al cachorro con ella acomodándolo entre sus brazos para darle calor mientras buscaba su varita con la mirada, agarrándola rápidamente. Sentía que sus manos temblaban y que el pánico empezaba a llenarlo pero trató de tranquilizarse.   
No sabía qué hacer.   
Tratando de no temblar se levantó escuchando el suave llanto del cachorro.  
Ni siquiera sabía que se suponía que comía.   
Poniéndolo más contra su pecho prácticamente corrió hacia el jardín, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para no verse tan en pánico como se sentía. Caminó lo más rápido posible, mirando a donde jugaban el lobo y Lucy. Moony se detuvo enseguida, parándose en dos patas y ladeando su cabeza al verlo acercarse a la barrera.   
Lucy los miró confundida así que se sentó en el pasto, juntando algunas florecitas silvestres que no le importarían a su padre. Una elfina apareció a su lado y ella empezó a jugar, sin prestarle atención a sus padres.   
⸺ ¡No tengo la menor idea de que hacer!⸺ Lucius trató de mantener la voz baja, mirando en pánico hacia la niña y luego al cachorro en sus brazos.  
Era un patriarca, había lidiado con peores problemas con la frente en alto ¡Pero… esto! ¡Ni siquiera lo pensó!   
Moony olfateó al bebé cuando lo destapó, lamiéndole la carita haciendo que el cachorro lloriqueara pero se inclinara hacia él. El llanto agudo del cachorro hizo que el lobo alzara sus orejas y luego lo mirara.  
Lucius sintió demasiada insistencia en esa mirada amarilla y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido.  
⸺ ¡No sé qué hacer!⸺ Le recordó, el lobo se sentó mirándolo y luego volvió a lamer la cabecita del cachorro para después golpear el pecho del omega con su nariz. Lucius lo miró casi histérico.   
⸺ ¡No puedo alimentarlo como humano!⸺ Siseó sintiendo su cara calentarse ¡Si fuera tan fácil lo solucionaría él mismo!   
Moony caminó a su alrededor olfateando y luego empujó su cabeza, como tratando de obligarlo a agacharse. Lucius se arrodilló mirándolo en protesta pero sin entender nada hasta que el lobo agarró su cabello entre los dientes y tiró, dio un chillido indignado.   
⸺ ¡Soy un maldito zorro en mi forma animal!⸺ Moony gruñó al escucharlo y tiró de nuevo, Lucius le quitó su cabello del hocico mirándolo con desaprobación pero luego suspiró.  
Miró al bebé y luego a su niña quien era custodiada por la elfina.   
Dejó con cuidado la manta en el suelo y al bebé en ella, acariciando el lomo del cachorro suavemente dejando que Moony se acostara cerca.   
⸺Lo que me pides es… ⸺ El lobo le gruñó y Lucius le lanzó una mirada enojada cruzándose de brazos, pero cuando el cachorro volvió a lloriquear cedió, necesitaban alimentarlo. Se transformó en un zorro rápidamente y se acercó al bebé, empezando a lamerle el pelaje. Se tensó completamente, siempre había odiado el hecho de que la forma animaga delatara tan fácilmente el segundo género. Los omegas eran hembras, los alfas machos y los betas mantenían el género correspondiente a su forma humana.   
El cachorro empezó a amamantar rápidamente y se acurrucó contra su pelaje.  
Lucy se acercó rápidamente para mirar, apretando los labios y logrando juntar todo.   
⸺Se convirtió en un perrito. ⸺ Su tono fue bastante neutral y miró desde a pocos metros mientras se arrodillaba, Moony alzó sus orejas hacia ella antes de que la niña se levantara y saliera corriendo. Lucius lo miró asustado y el lobo solo le dio un pequeño lamido en la cabeza antes de levantarse y correr tras ella. 

* * *

  
Lucy era bastante hábil, a diferencia de ellos había dormido bien la mayoría de los días y sabía cómo escabullirse entre los lugares pequeños. Moony había decidido no tener tanta paciencia y rompió todas las enredaderas que se cruzaron en su camino, destrozó las ramas con sus garras para pasar y no tuvo cuidado con nada más que alcanzar a la niña que seguía corriendo.   
Logró agarrar el borde de su camiseta dándole un tirón haciendo que se detuviera, tratando de no romper la tela. Lucy dio un grito indignada mientras caía sentada, inflando sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba, Moony lamió su mejilla antes de apoyar su cabeza en ella dejando que lo rodeara con sus bracitos.   
Se mantuvo quieto ahí, teniendo cuidado con las garras, manteniéndolas contra el pasto dejando que ella acariciara el pelaje.  
El olor de la pequeña aun no era exacto, pero podía notar que estaba preocupada y estresada. Lucy se soltó de a poco y se sentó de nuevo en el pasto mirándolo, alzando su manito y él bajó más su cabeza para que pudiera tocarla.   
⸺ ¿Prefieres a Eltanin porque él se convierte en un perrito y yo no?⸺ Murmuró de pronto, agarrando un puñado de pasto y dejándolo caer sobre su cabeza. Moony agitó su cabeza para dejar caer el pasto y lamió su rostro, olfateándola cariñosamente, resoplando sobre su cabello para que este se moviera. ⸺ ¡Papá!⸺ Rió divertida poniendo sus manitos sobre su cabello para evitarlo.   
Se acostó en el pasto y esperó a que ella se subiera a su lomo antes de levantarse sintiéndose contento mientras ella reía agarrándose con fuerza del pelaje. Parecía más tranquila y calmada por lo que creía que había dado entender el mensaje de que no pasaba nada.   
Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Lucius, saltando sobre algunas ramas que rompió y estaban sobre el suelo haciendo que ella se agarrara más.   
El humano no estaría contento. Ya podía imaginarse todo el drama que se armaría al día siguiente respecto al cachorro.  
Pero al menos había conocido al nuevo bebé. 

* * *

  
Lucius sentía que el pánico volvía mientras el cachorro lloriqueaba y dejaba de comer. Se transformó de nuevo en humano envolviéndolo en la manta y atrayéndolo hacia sí, acariciando con cuidado sus orejitas.   
La transformación debió haber sido muy dolorosa para un bebé de casi un mes.   
⸺ ¡Mami!⸺ Lucy había vuelto a llamarlo así desde que Eltanin había nacido pero acostumbrarse a ello había sido lo de menos. Suspiró aliviado de que volvieran y medio sonrió al verla bajar de la bestia.   
Moony se acercó y olfateó al bebé antes de agarrar el borde de la manta con los dientes y tirar de ella. Lucius dejó con cuidado al cachorro en el suelo mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a Lucy, pensando que sabía tratar mejor a sus hijos cuando eran humanos.  
El lobo atrajo hacia si al cachorro y empezó a limpiarlo, dándole calor y olfateándolo, haciendo que el pequeño al fin dejara de llorar.   
⸺ ¿Volverá a ser un bebé humano?⸺ Lucy miró curiosa, dejando que la acercara más. Lucius estiró su mano y acarició la cabeza del lobo mirando al cachorro también.  
⸺En la mañana, como papá. ⸺ Sonrió de lado viendo como el pequeño movía la cabecita, el lobo lo agarró por el lomo antes de dejarlo donde quería para seguir limpiándolo.   
⸺Que pena.⸺ Lucy hizo un puchero y Lucius le pellizco la mejilla en silencio antes de reír, abrazándola más.   
Se sentía tenso, sabía que aún estaba siendo obvio pero trató de relajarse. Lucy se abrazó con fuerza a él bostezando y él mismo sentía que la adrenalina se acababa para dejar paso al cansancio.  
Pero no podía dormir.   
No podía dejar a Moony solo con el bebé, seguramente el lobo sabía mejor que él que hacer pero ¿Cómo lo alimentaría?   
El lobo lo miró como que si escuchara sus pensamientos, aunque tal vez los había olido, y agarró al pequeño entre sus fauces mientras se levantaba. Caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y los rodeó a ambos, dejando al cachorro contra su pelaje.  
Lucius le medio sonrió y acarició su lomo antes de acariciar la cabecita del bebé que estaba quedándose dormido.   
Esto iba a ser difícil. Ahora, en ese momento, parecía que todo se había arreglado pero en la mañana tendrían que hablar, cambiar planes y ver qué hacer. No sabía si podía ver otra transformación del pequeño, se había acostumbrado a Remus pero él era un adulto, escuchar los huesos de un bebé romperse y luego armarse, rodeado del llanto y el obvio dolor… era espeluznante. Sobre todo porque era su bebé.   
Y no podía más que quedarse ahí y mirar.   
Moony lamió su mejilla para tranquilizarlo y él le sonrió, acarició su cabeza suavemente mientras trataba de no pensar.   
En el amanecer lo pensaría mejor. 


	2. Poción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus trata de mejorar su poción.

Sirius acarició la cabeza de Orión antes de darle un beso de las buenas noches, arropándolo. El pequeño le sonrió y luego miró hacia la puerta, pareció que iba a preguntar algo pero al final no lo hizo.  
⸺Buenas noches.⸺ Tarareó el niño antes de cerrar los ojos.  
⸺Buenas noches, cachorro.⸺ Sonrió ligeramente y cerró las cortinas, revisando que todo estuviera bien antes de salir. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él su sonrisa suave se evaporó y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera.  
Miró el pasillo vacío sabiendo que solo había movimiento en un lugar de la casa: el laboratorio.   
Severus no había salido para cenar, para ninguna de las comidas en realidad. No era extraño que el pocionista no estuviera con ellos en la mesa de vez en cuando pero al fin había logrado que fuera constante.  
Era importante para Orión comer con ambos y hacérselo notar no había sido difícil, pero a veces el trabajo era el trabajo. No le importaba si comía en su laboratorio durante una comida o dos ¿Pero durante tres días?   
Caminó hacia el laboratorio y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla sin esperar que le diera permiso.   
⸺Severus, llevas tres días sin dormir.⸺ O al menos, no dormía en la cama. Había estado durmiendo solo por dos noches y eso empezaba a molestarlo.   
Severus apenas lo miró mientras observaba un tubo de ensayo y escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, con el rostro serio, como que si estuviera furioso con los resultados. Las ojeras eran notorias en su rostro y el mal humor se acentuaba.   
Había al menos seis calderos con distintas fases de la misma poción, cada uno con su burbuja para evitar que los gases que desprendían afectaran a los otros.   
Los ingredientes bien ordenados se encontraban sobre la mesada, pero no podía ignorar lo muchos papeles que se encontraban cerca del tacho de basura que contenían escritos. Severus no solía desaparecerlos: luego podía revisar sus errores.   
⸺ ¡Necesito suprimir más el aconito! La flor de luna no lo reemplaza lo suficiente, los bebés de menos de tres años no puede comer cualquier cosa ¡Incluso solo deberían tomar leche materna los primeros seis meses!⸺Severus reclamó con furia, escribiendo con más fuerza. Le sorprendió bastante que la pluma no se rompiera.   
⸺Terminarás destruido a este ritmo.⸺ Miró de reojo el libro sobre los hombres lobos, que estaba abierto en una parte que hablaba de la transformación. Estaba escrito en otro idioma y no podía entender más que los dibujos, pero Severus había hecho muchas anotaciones alrededor.   
Su pareja al fin soltó con furia la pluma y pareció por un momento que iba a tirar el tubo de ensayo contra la pared, pero al final solo lo dejó en la gradilla.   
⸺Tengo que encontrar una manera de mejorarlo.⸺ Dos pociones de matalobos y otras para la curación de la licantropía estaban sobre la mesa, no parecían muy distintas a las normales pero Sirius no se atrevió a señalar nada.   
Apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, respirando profundo para evitar enojarse o recriminar algo. Necesitaba mantener la calma esta vez y pensar en Orión siempre era agradable.   
⸺Tienes seis meses, incluso más.⸺ Le recordó, a pesar de que Remus parecía cansado no había presionado en nada. Ni siquiera había pedido una poción, lo que pasó había sido un comentario. ⸺Cuando crezca el bebé ni siquiera recordará que alguna vez se convirtió.⸺ Trató de calmar las cosas pero solo se ganó un manotazo haciendo que quitara su mano de su hombro.   
⸺ ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡¿Acaso fuiste amigo de un hombre lobo por años y no sabes nada!? Ese niño no deja de llorar y ningún medimago ¡Ni yo! Nos dimos cuenta que era porque estaba cerca de la luna llena.⸺ Severus desapareció la pluma y luego agarró las anotaciones, poniéndolas dentro del libro y luego cerrándolo con fuerza. Podía notar el ligero tiemble de sus manos y supo que se había mantenido despierto con pociones.  
⸺Severus.⸺ Lo llamó con preocupación.   
⸺Debí haberlo notado.⸺ El pocionista dejó a un lado el libro antes de apoyar sus manos al borde de la mesa, mirando todos los viales que había ahí. Apenas fue unos segundos porque enseguida se movió a los calderos, mirando con desaprobación algunos colores de estos e, incluso, desapareciendo uno murmurando algo de que era inservible.   
⸺Remus ni siquiera lo notó y él es un hombre lobo.⸺ Lo siguió, aunque no trató de detenerlo. Sabía que solo se ganaría un hechizo punzante si trataba de agarrarlo del brazo cuando estaba tan metido en su trabajo.   
⸺ ¡Pero él es padre! ¡Obviamente sus sentimientos estaban comprometidos con las observaciones!⸺ Severus reclamó furioso, Sirius realmente no sabía si era la falta de sueño o si realmente le molestaba no haberlo notado.   
⸺Severus.⸺  
⸺No puedo mejorar la matalobos ni siquiera, para darme más tiempo. No es para niños pequeños, no es parar bebés. Esto es un desastre.⸺ El pocionista presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, respirando de manera casi temblorosa.   
Sirius se preguntó si debería recordarle a cuantas personas había ayudado con sus pociones, incluso con solo esas. Pero sabía que en ese momento a Severus no le importaba, no le importaba a cuanta gente había ayudado porque a la persona que quería ayudar no le servían sus pociones.   
⸺Ellos lo están llevando bien. Le darán lo mejor a Eltanin durante el tiempo necesario, no te están apurando. Remus también tuvo transformaciones y…⸺ No entendía la histeria. Remus había vivido con sus transformaciones muchos años, un bebé lobo no era tan difícil de contener. Un cachorro no se haría daño a si mismo hasta crecer más.  
⸺ ¿Desde qué edad? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¡El bebé tiene un mes!⸺ Severus al fin se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo y, a pesar del enojo que irradiaba, se sintió bien tener su atención.   
⸺Hay hombres lobo que nacen siéndolos ¿Cómo hacen ellos?⸺ Estiró su mano, casi ofreciéndola pero Severus negó con la cabeza.   
⸺ ¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez se acostumbran a escuchar a sus bebés llorar!⸺   
⸺Necesitas dormir.⸺ Dictaminó agarrando su mano con fuerza, supo que Severus estaba a punto de decir algo venenoso así que se apuró a agregar. ⸺Eltanin está sano, solo llora pero ya encontraran una forma de calmarlo. Faltan más de veinte días para la próxima luna llena.  
Los medimagos dicen que está bien.⸺  
⸺ ¡Los mismos que no se dieron cuenta que el niño era un hombre lobo!⸺ No se soltó a pesar de que podía haberlo hecho.   
⸺Tienes tu propio hijo del cual preocuparte.⸺ Sirius le recordó tratando de que no sonara como una recriminación. Severus se quedó callado por unos momentos antes de suspirar con fuerza, lanzando un hechizo de estasis sobre todo los calderos que quedaban.   
⸺Revisé su tarea ayer.⸺ Murmuró el Slytherin, como tratando de defenderse débilmente. Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
⸺No, lo hiciste hace tres días.⸺ Severus arrugó ligeramente la nariz en señal de disgusto antes de soltarse y empezar a guardar de nuevo alguno de los viales.   
⸺Deja de hablarme como que si me hubiera encerrado un mes.-⸺ Habló luego de unos segundos de silencio, aunque sin el enojo de un inicio. Sirius sabía que era una calma fingida, un intento de evitar la pelea.   
Se acercó agarrando uno de los viales vacíos.   
⸺No porque quieras ayudar a tu amigo, el cual por cierto no te pidió nada, deberías descuidar tu propia familia.⸺ Severus le quitó el vial de las manos al escucharlo y Sirius trató de no reaccionar negativamente ante ello.   
⸺Esto es contra reloj porque se trata de un manejo de culpas, Sirius. No solo se trata del dolor del niño.⸺  
⸺Deja a Remus y a la serpiente albina resolver sus problemas de culpas solos. No te necesitan para eso, ellos tienen una buena comunicación y lo hablaran.⸺  
⸺Cree una poción que cura la licantropía, algo que nunca se había logrado antes. Pero no logro hacer que esta o la maldita poción matalobos sea segura para un bebé. ⸺ Severus le dio la espalda, cerrando las puertas de vidrio de la estantería con demasiada fuerza.   
⸺No empaña tu triunfo.⸺ Se acercó un poco pero no fue capaz de tocarlo ya que el omega se dio vuelta haciendo que quedaran cara a cara de nuevo, pero manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.   
⸺ ¡La poción no me sirve si no ayuda a las personas que quiero! Soy una mierda ¿Okey? Si para darle al niño de Lucius, al niño de MI amigo, una cura para evitar su sufrimiento tuviera que elegir entre él o darle la cura al mundo ¡Elegiría dársela al bebé y no me importaría las personas que seguirían sufriendo solo porque elegí a alguien que quería sobre los demás!⸺ La furia, el cansancio y un poco de histeria estaba palpable en cada una de sus frases.   
⸺La mayoría tomaría esa decisión, solo que nadie es capaz de decirlo en voz alta.⸺ Trató de que su expresión mostrara sinceridad, realmente supo lo muy cansado que estaba el pocionista cuando este solo desvió la mirada, dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.   
⸺Subiré a revisar a Orión en unos minutos. Yo… necesito guardar los ingredientes.⸺ Severus miró las pocas cosas que quedaban.  
⸺Puedo ayudarte en eso.⸺ Ofreció a pesar de que sabía que sería rechazado y supo que no se había equivocado al pensarlo cuando Severus negó con la cabeza.  
⸺Necesito hacerlo solo.⸺  
⸺Bien. Y Severus… incluso si no hubieras encontrado la cura, el niño seguiría siendo un hombre lobo. Es una de esas cosas del destino, no es un castigo por lo que conseguiste.⸺ Habló antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Estaba un poco enojado con Lucius, no sabía lo que él y Severus habían hablado, solo los había dejado a solas unos minutos.   
Tal vez si le había pedido una poción, aunque seguramente el rubio no había adivinado todo el esfuerzo que el pondría.   
Debería preguntarle directamente pero no podía confrontar a Lucius, el aroma a omega que había sido madre recientemente aun molestaba a su instinto y lo obligaba a calmarse. También sabía que Remus no reaccionaría muy bien y, siendo sinceros, Severus tampoco reaccionaría bien. Todos tenían algo de sobre protectores sobre el omega ya no embarazado.   
Fue directamente a la habitación y se quedó en la cama, realmente lo sorprendió que menos de treinta minutos después escuchara la puerta de la habitación de Orión abrirse luego de los pasos en los pasillos. Se levantó con cuidado, deslizándose lo más silenciosamente por el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta.   
Severus se había sentado en el borde de la cama del niño mientras acariciaba su cabello, por donde estaba no podía ver si Orión estaba despierto.   
⸺Sabes porque no he comido ustedes en estos tres días.⸺ Severus habló luego de unos minutos de silencio, como que si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. Orión se sentó y asintió.  
⸺Sí.⸺ Su voz de niño sonaba baja por el sueño, pero no parecía molesto por haber sido despertado.   
⸺Quiero que entiendas que no es porque no seas más importante que mi trabajo o que el nuevo bebé de Lucius. Solo…⸺  
⸺Están preocupados por él, lo sé. Una transformación es dolorosa.⸺ Orión había crecido compartiendo todo, siendo de un orfanato estaba acostumbrado a que la atención fuera compartida. Incluso luego de ser adoptado por ellos, su apego a los demás niños de ahí no había disminuido.   
A Sirius seguía asombrándole lo dulce que podía ser Orión. Realmente no sería una sorpresa si terminara siendo seleccionado en Hufflepuff al crecer.   
⸺Él me necesita ahora.⸺ Admitió el ex profesor, acariciando la mejilla del niño.   
⸺Lamento no haber ido a comer a tu laboratorio para acompañarte.⸺ Orión habló de pronto, alzando un poco más la voz como que si fuera algo que se le había ocurrido hacía unos segundos.   
⸺No puedes comer en mi laboratorio.⸺ Severus frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no verdaderamente molesto. Solo algo sorprendido por el cambio de tema.   
⸺ ¡Me quedaría quieto en un rincón hasta terminar! Si tú no puedes subir hacia la sala porque estás ocupado, déjanos bajar a nosotros.⸺  
⸺Yo… Lo pensaré. ⸺ Severus pareció ceder, pasando sus dedos aun sobre el cabello del menor. Orión sonrió de forma brillante antes de agarrar su mano, se arrodilló en la cama de manera rápida antes de abrazarse al omega, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.   
El pocionista acarició ligeramente su espalda dejándolo aferrarse, respirando silenciosamente antes de estrechar al pequeño más contra sí.   
Sirius no se atrevió a acercarse más, solo se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras los observaba, sintiendo que cualquier rastro de enojo se evaporaba.   
Orión, irónicamente, les había dado una tranquilidad que no solían tener. Antes del niño sus peleas no tenían un final real, podían lastimarse y atacar hasta estar igual de heridos, y luego lamerse las heridas entre ellos entre silenciosas disculpas que no serían capaces de decir en voz alta.  
Con un niño sus peleas no podían terminar destrozándolos y destrozando todo a su alrededor.   
Aunque tampoco hubiera funcionado si ambos no hubieran puesto de su parte.   
Se quedaron ahí hasta que Orión se durmió, Severus lo acostó nuevamente de forma lenta para evitar despertarlo y lo tapó antes de levantarse.   
Sirius lo miró cuando al fin se volteó a su dirección y ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.   
⸺Buenas noches. ⸺ El animago habló cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y quedaron en el pasillo, acercándose lo suficiente como para acariciar el rostro del pocionista.  
⸺Buenas noches.⸺ Sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse del todo y besarlo, sintiéndose contento cuando le devolvió el gesto.   
Realmente lo amaba, los amaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Gravias por sus kudos y comentarios :D ❤ adoro leerlos :D
> 
> Recuerden no dormirse miemtras cuidan bebés XD la parejita puede darse ese lujo porque tienen elfos que impediran que algo le ocurra o que se caiga de la mesada XD


End file.
